


The Mistakes of Lost Lovers

by colivcr (orphan_account), IndieBean (BuckNat)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, One Shot, Sad gay tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colivcr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckNat/pseuds/IndieBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey accidentally hurts the person he holds dearest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistakes of Lost Lovers

He walked quickly, not looking up or taking in his surroundings; he'd learned quick enough that observing strangers always led to a ginger-haired dude or a freckled teenager, and this in turn led to pain. Everything reminded him of what he'd lost. Everything reminded him of Ian.  


Mickey was striding so purposefully, so briskly that he didn't see it coming, and all of a sudden they collided, the other man tripping and falling into the road, Mickey merely stumbling into the wall at the side of the concrete.  


"The fuck, man? Watch where you're fucking going."  


The figure had his hood up and was on all fours, facing away from Mickey. He didn't respond, and, as Mickey watched, he slowly raised shaking, blood-covered, glass-cut hands in front of his hidden face.  


"Shit, shit. You ok, man? Ah, fuck." Mickey stuttered, guilt making him feel slightly queasy. "I didn't-"  


As he rambled, the guy turned, shifting his weight until his pale white face peered out from underneath the hood.  


Mickey froze.  


Ian.  


"What the f-"  


The loud screeching of fast approaching tyres cut through his sentence and Mickey lurched forwards, grasping at folds of clothing, dragging the dead weight off the road and out of the path of the speeding car just in time.  


"Ian! Ian, holy shit, what the fuck? Oh God, oh Jesus, I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Mickey whispered into the shoulder pressed to his face, sobs climbing up his throat and erupting from his trembling mouth. Bloody hands reached up to cradle his cheek, and as they lay there on the pavement, rocking back and forth, Mickey heard a tiny voice mutter,  


"Mick, it's ok. We're ok."


End file.
